leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Promo
24.12.2012 Zdravím všechny hráče a hráčky League of Legends. Jmenuji se Kr.Pa. a jsem zde proto, abych Vám představil nový projekt pro celou komunitu League of Legends u nás v Česku, tak i ve Slovensku. A tím je Česko-Slovenská League of Legends Wiki! Teď si každý určitě položí otázku: "Co zde budu hledat?" nebo "Co mám od wiki očekávat?". Odpověď je velice jednoduchá: Prvně jde hlavně o to nejdůležitější, a to databázi šampiónů a předmětů. Dále se tu budou objevovat stránky s příběhy šampiónů, osob a jednotlivých států v Runeteře. V neposlední řadě se zde objeví různé zajímavé články o módech do custom her, manuálů a tipů do hry a klientu a externích programech do League of Legends. Samotná wiki je založena na principu web pro všechny a od všech = editovat ji můžou všichni a číst taktéž. Všechen obsah je i volně šiřitelný (pokud uvedete wiki jako zdroj). Wiki pro Vás: Na wiki se samozřejmě můžete i registrovat (což vřele doporučuji). Ať už budete upravovat stránky, psát své blogy nebo jen tvořit vlastní díla, máte naši plnou podporu a pomoc. Navíc, pokud nás kontaktujete, může být i na úvodní stránce! Můžu pomoci wiki? Ano! Wiki potřebuje spoustu lidí pro správu: překladatele, moderátory, editory a i grafika. Proto neváhejte a napište nám! K dnešnímu dni máme na wiki vložené a přeložené všechny šampióny a do konce Vánočních prázdnin se zde objeví i předměty a sumomer kouzla. Další pokrok můžete sledovat na úvodní stránce. A kdo za wiki stojí? Možná jsme Vám známi, možná ne: Kr.Pa., Atewa, Laada, Phate45, Alderonek, MrSyte, Reiny, PPoe, Stinar a Brumla. Máte-li jakékoliv dotazy, napište na naši facebookovou stránku nebo za námi přijďte na Teamspeak. Tímto Vám všem přeji veselé Vánoce. 26.1.2013 Spousta lidí stále nechápe, co od wiki čekat. Možná jsem se prvně nevyjádřil jasně, proto všem dlužím vysvětlení. Wiki jako taková má sloužit všem uživatelům a o obsah wiki se starají taktéž uživatelé, jedná se tedy o komunitní projekt. Tento systém je hostován (tedy i placen) společností Wikia Inc. Podobně jako Wikipedie funguje na systému MediaWiki (tento systém byl vlastně vytvořen podle Wikipedie). A tady je ta nejdůležitější věc: Každý uživatel, který se na Wikii zaregistruje, si může zdarma vytvořit svou vlastní Wiki (pokud není zabraná), kterou bude zdarma hostovat Wikia Inc. (ta si tam vloží do desingu reklamy, čímž kompenzuje cenu za provoz). Pokud onen zakladatel dodrží všechny pravidla licence CC-BY-SA a bude aktivní, nemůže být wiki smazána nebo zrušena a samotní pracovníci Wikia Inc. do obsahu nezasahují. Ale to není to hlavní, co Vám chci říci. Důvod založení této wiki (nebo spíše české subdomény) je to, že jsme chtěli znovu zveřejnit naši práci a data všech uživatelů, kteří se podíleli na tvorbě prvotního obsahu fanstránek League of Legends. Když hra ještě nebyl známa (ani ve světě ani u nás), pár lidí si cestu k ní našlo, a řeklo si, že je třeba ji obeznámit další uživatelům a rovnou jim i pomoci či poradit, pokud o ni budou mít dlouhodobější zájem (samozřejmě je hra kompletně v angličtině a ne všichni si drží takovou výbornou znalost tohoto jazyku). Proto vznikl první web o League of Legends u nás. Web rostl, nabíral fanoušky, obsah zažíval horší o světlé časy, ale bohužel, kvůli velkému nátlaku byl zrušen a data zálohována. A teď jsme přišli my, všechna dosavadní data opět zveřejníme a postupně přidáme i to, co mělo být na původním webu. Jelikož nejsme limitováni penězi ani hostingem, můžeme si dovolit dát na wiki cokoliv, co uživatele napadne. Jenže aby tento projekt byl úspěšný, potřebuje popularizaci, potřebuje návštěvníky, potřebuje editory. Wiki je už s námi téměř druhý měsíc. Hodně práce bylo již dokončeno, ale stále ji máme hodně před sebou. Fanoušky si už wiki našla, hlásí se i editoři a nejen ti. Sami uživatelé se již chopili iniciativy, a když se jim něco nezdá, podívají se a článek upraví, vylepší. Ale stále to není dost. Našim cílem je vytvořit portále, který splní očekávání co nejvíce uživatelům. Potřebujeme nové nápady, nové uživatele a lepší obsah. Na wiki můžou lidé přidávat obrázky, videa, jakýkoliv svou tvorbu, nejsou nijak omezeni. Proto žádáme o podporu jiných webů, portálů a i třeba facebook stránek. Možná si myslíte, že je zde málo uživatelů, že nebude zájem, že je to pro Vás nevýhodné, ale stačí jen věřit, pomoci a třeba za rok, vám wiki tu službu oplatí. Stačí tedy na svou stránku přidat odkaz na naši wiki, dát Like facebook stránky, my vám za to nabízíme odkaz (obrázek) s přesměrováním na vaši stránku, vlastní stránku na wiki a samozřejmě Like facebooku. Od doby, kdy byla založena první stránka o League of Legends u nás, uběhla spousta času, nyní je těch webů hodně, některé velice výborně, některé teprve v zárodku, my chceme dát šanci všech, chceme naší komunitě ukázat, že takové stránky existují. Ale aby to vše mělo smysl, musí mít návstěvnost a hráči League of legends v zemích českých a slovenských o nás musí vědět. Jsme komunitní a nestranný projekt. Za celou wiki a její tým, Kr.Pa. Kategorie:League of Legends Wiki